


twenty years

by MEGAMILOTIC



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGAMILOTIC/pseuds/MEGAMILOTIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who knew home would end up becoming a country that minghao knew nothing about with a language knew nothing of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty years

**Author's Note:**

> tw for implied abuse. written originally as a character bio for hongdaekrp.tumblr.com

minghao’s first memory is limited – a short twenty second glimpse into his life. the first thing he can recall is the warm embrace of his mother, her fingers running through his hair, her breath, staggered and abnormal, and the warmth of her body behind him. 

“minghao –you love me don’t you?” 

something’s wrong. minghao can’t put a finger on what it is, but something is definitely amiss. 

“of course,” he chimes in return, his own heart racing, a little too afraid to turn around and face her.

he’s confused.

he’s **4**.

 

– 

 

the first time his father’s hand strikes him clean across the face was after school. the xu family –more specifically, minghao’s father –expected nothing but the best from him and an average grade on an exam won’t set him ahead of his classmates, especially in 2nd standard. 

it’s discipline, his father says, and minghao agrees. he feels like he deserved it to an extent. 

he’s **7**. 

 

–

 

the discipline continues. sometimes, it comes in different forms, the most common being a hand or fist, ever so often taking the shape of a belt. bruises on his body are easy to cover – his school uniform doing its job and covering up his arms and legs. bruises on his face, on the other hand, are more difficult to care for; thankfully, and unfortunately, his mother had concocted a mixture years ago which made them fade overnight.

he’s **12**. 

 

–

 

“how would you feel about going to a university in seoul instead of in anshan? your aunt lives there and she can take care of you –” 

minghao freezes at his mother’s words – no, her plan for a getaway. he gulps, eyes darting around before slowly meeting her gaze. 

“give me a day to think about this.” 

with that, the next 24 hours are the slowest of his life, each moment filled with deliberation with a healthy dose of panic. while, yes, this would be the easiest way to get away from his home and his own situation, what would his mother do? would she be stuck there with her husband? would she be able to live through another year with him? 

but at last, minghao approaches his mother, knocking at her door, glancing to the side and taking a deep breath before entering her room. 

“yes?”

“i’ll apply for university there on one condition – i’ll do it only if you visit me often.”

he’s **17**.

 

–

 

seoul is different form anshan. the sky is clear and the air is cleaner and everything seems brighter – a much needed change. does minghao understand the language? aside from a few words his aunt taught him, no. is he willing to learn though? of course. 

(anything to get away from his father)

he’s **18**.

 

–

 

things are getting better and the language is getting easier. he’s still anxious – still on his toes, abet literally through dance, work and school, but he feels more secure than ever before. 

he’s **20**.


End file.
